


A Welcome Respite

by bookowl2000



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is a princess because that's what she deserves, F/M, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, Masquerade Ball, Mentioned Sylvain Gautier, Royalty AU, featuring Annette's fan, forgive any inaccuracies I don't have the energy for deep research, future duke!Felix, knight!Ashe, light fluff, no beta we die like Glenn, of course her singing is mentioned, princess!Annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookowl2000/pseuds/bookowl2000
Summary: Annette, crown princess of the Kingdom of Dominic, escapes the crowded ballroom for the seemingly empty balcony. However, there she finds Felix, future duke of Fraldarius, who she's formed a tentative friendship with. Their conversation will bring an unexpected outcome.Written for the Felannie Discord Server Drabble prompt "Masquerade."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Welcome Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a netteflix royalty AU taking up too much brain space for quite a while now. Unfortunately, I do not have a plot or the time for a longfic, so I had given up hopes of writing anything. Thennnn this drabble prompt came and it was perfect for a short piece hehe. Anywhos, I hope you enjoy this incredibly indulgent fic!

Annette had always griped about her short height, but she was grateful for it when it helped her. Like now, when she needed an escape after hours spent dancing and conversing. Throughout the night, she had been slowly edging towards the balcony doors, and when the opportunity presented itself, she concealed herself behind a group of tall men and rushed outside.

The cool air rejuvenated her immediately. It was irresponsible for her to leave the party held in her honor, but Lords Aegir and Gloucester had sapped her remaining patience.

She had to give them credit, though. They were so intent on their discussion regarding various types of tea that they hadn’t noticed she left. She doubted they truly cared, either. If they were upset, it would only be because of their pride.

She dearly missed Mercedes. If only her best friend could have taken the journey to Fhirdiad as well. 

Annette breathed in deeply, finding solace in the tranquility of a quiet moment. 

The stillness of the night, however, was interrupted when Lord Fraldarius slipped out of the shadows.

She held back her yelp, wondering how she hadn’t noticed the future duke. It must have been his midnight black suit and dark hair that camouflaged his presence. The mask he should have been wearing was loosely held in his grip.

“Forgive me, Lord Fraldarius, I had not meant to intrude.” She should leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“You’re not,” he replied, and turned to lean against the railing.

That didn’t sound like a dismissal, at least.

Annette looked back; the doors were wide open and they were in clear view of the party. And Ashe, her most loyal knight, had stationed himself at the edge of the door.

Her uncle still wouldn’t approve, but Annette didn’t care at the moment. 

She strode forward, making sure there was a respectable distance between her and Felix. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air and open space. It had been packed in the ballroom.

“What are you escaping from?” Felix asked, and she turned to face him. 

If she had learned anything from her acquaintance with Lord Fraldarius, it was that he was incredibly blunt. Her first lesson in the matter was when he told her that he had no interest in marrying her, or anyone for that matter.

It should have offended her. Instead, she was grateful to have one person who could simply be a _friend_ in the various social functions she was forced into with the noblemen of Faerghus.

The Kingdom of Dominic had an advantageous position along the coastline for trade. Faerghus had a renowned army. A marriage would be the most permanent seal for an alliance between the two countries. 

That was what her Uncle kept insisting, and she knew it to be true. It was just tiring to be faced with suitors at all times. Felix—rude, uncouth, grumpy Felix—was a welcome respite.

“The party is lovely, truly, and everyone is kind,” Annette started diplomatically, “I simply need a break. This trip does not provide many of those.” 

Felix snorted. He had been forced to join the tea parties and hunting trips, the meetings and balls as well.

“You can admit everyone’s annoying you.”

“They are not,” Annette denied. “Lord Bergliez is an enjoyable hunting and dancing partner. Lord Hevring, if present, always has reliably interesting commentary on the party, and Lord Gautier—”

“Not Sylvain,” Felix groaned. “Marry anyone but him.”

Annette smiled. “I would not marry him, but if no one is nearby he can be coerced into a riveting discussion about Reason.”

Felix’s eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Are we talking about the same Sylvain?”

“The one and only, as he would probably say,” Annette replied cheekily.

Silence fell between them, and her gaze fell to his mask, which dangled from his fingers off the side of the balcony. She was sure Felix would rather throw it off than wear it to face the crowd. She wondered if it would lessen the intensity of his glower. 

“Do you not like masquerade balls? Annette asked.

“They’re pointless,” he said. “It’s not like anyone's identity is actually hidden.”

Annette looked down at her fan, tapping it incessantly against her arm. It was a habit her etiquette coach hadn’t been fully able to stamp out of her. She had been excited by her outfit, an emerald gown decorated with threads of gold paired with an ornate mask that left her awed by the details of its design. But the idea of entering a party truly anonymous… was enticing.

“That would be fun, for a change,” she finally says, after a pause. She had hoped her tone was neutral, but she could hear the wistfulness in her voice. 

She looked up at Felix, noticed his pensive expression, and backtracked. 

“I do not mean I am not grateful for my position. I am proud to be heir, and wish to do the best for my subjects. It is a privilege, but it is not without its sacrifices. Anonymity is one of them.”

Annette bit her lip. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to be so honest around Felix. Perhaps it was because she knew he wouldn’t bother telling anyone.

And when she looked at him, she could tell he listened. Understood her.

“Is it worth it? Or would you trade it?” he asked.

“No, I’d never trade my life for a normal one,” Annette responded decidedly. “I love learning about history and policy, and I want to strengthen my kingdom and better the lives of my people. I’d just like to enter a room unannounced, for once.”

Felix nodded. “You’ll be a worthy queen.”

Annette’s gaze fell as she blushed. She didn’t feel like a particularly good royal at the moment, but his praise—which she knew by now wasn’t handed out freely—meant a lot

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“If you could go somewhere no one knew who you were,” he started, his voice low.

Annette looked up, stunned, and noticed something in Felix’s gaze had shifted. He stepped closer, placing a hand on the railing, and Annette felt her heartbeat pick up in anticipation. What would he ask her? What could _he_ possibly want to know?

“Would you sing?” he asked.

Annette blinked. “You villain!” she exclaimed, swatting his arm with her fan. “I told you to never mention that again.”

Felix chuckled, and Annette giggled as well, although her cheeks reddened. She had been horrified when she learned the man who overheard her in the palace gardens was not a servant or knight, but heir of the largest dukedom in the Kingdom.

With an upturned nose and feigned irritation, Annette turned away, looking out towards the city. A portion was brightly lit by tall torches, which illuminated streamers and painted signs indicating the town’s festival. The din of the orchestra and crowd inside prevented the chance of hearing any trace of music from far-off, but Annette imagined jolly folk-tunes sung by the people. 

“I would go there,” Annette said, providing an answer to Felix’s question as she pointed towards the celebration. “I would dance happily rather than formally, stuff myself with sweets, and I would not have to navigate silver tongues and false niceties.”

“Then go,” said Felix. He made it sound like a simple endeavor, as if it wouldn’t cause panic if the Crown Princess was unaccounted for and missing.

“Go? I can not leave a ball hosted by His Majesty.”

“Go tomorrow, take your guard with you,” Felix suggested, jutting his chin towards Ashe. Admittedly, she had forgotten he was there, which wasn’t usually the case. They normally silently communicated jokes or Ashe helped her out of unpleasant interactions.

“We do not know the city,” Annette protested, although her heart sung at the idea. She could never do this back home, not when her hometown was filled with knights and townspeople who knew her. 

“I’ll take you,” Felix said, and out of all of his bold statements, this was the most surprising.

“You do not seem like the type to enjoy such festivities. Have you ever gone?”

Felix looked away. “I don’t, but I used to go as a child. It was… different then.”

Annette regretted asking, noticing how Felix’s jaw was clenched. She had heard about his brother, and wondered if he was thinking of him.

“There is no need for us to inconvenience—”

“It’s no issue. Do you think you can do it?”

Felix looked at her so unwaveringly, Annette couldn’t help but believe they could succeed. She’d just have to make the perfect plan. Giddiness shot through her, and it was only years of conduct training that prevented her from engulfing Felix in a hug.

Instead, she beamed at him. “Thank you Fe-Lord Fraldarius, you’re the best!”

Felix looked away, running a hand through his hair, his arm partially concealing his face. Annette bit her lip, wondering if she had overstepped and bothered him somehow.

“My apologies, Your Highness, but I believe your uncle is looking for you,” Ashe interrupted sheepishly.

Annette turned her head sharply towards the knight, she was lucky Ashe kept watch. She had spent longer than she planned to outside.

“Of course he is,” Annette sighed, shooting a slight smile, laced with mild disappointment, towards Felix.“Thank you for the chat, my Lord. Ashe will inform you of my plan once I decide.”

Felix nodded in response, and somehow remembered to bow as propriety beckoned. Annette grabbed her dress, careful to guide the heavy fabric so she wouldn’t trip as she walked away. 

Ashe fell into step with her once she reached the doors, leaning towards her to whisper teasingly, “He’s the best, you say?” He swerved away to avoid Annette’s fan. “What about the chivalrous knight who will help you sneak out?” he added.

“You already know you are my favorite knight,” Annette replied, hoping the warmth that flooded to her cheeks wasn’t obvious. 

When she stepped back into the opulent ballroom, she was surrounded almost immediately, and accepted the invitation to dance from the first gentleman who offered. He turned out to be a most suitable partner, mainly because he was content to drone on and on while she smiled and nodded at appropriate intervals. It gave her the opportunity to begin concocting her scheme, and it was the promise of an adventurous, exciting outing that buoyed her steps.

Even if she went home without a ring on her finger or the promise of one, she’d at least cherish the friendship she gained with Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Annette, she has no idea.
> 
> Also can you see how this was supposed to help me stop thinking about this AU and then I set myself up for a sequel lol.
> 
> I'm not sure if I made it sound like a love triangle at the end, but that was not the intention, Ashe is meant to be whisked away by a different princess. And Gilbert does not disappear, but instead has renounced his claim to the throne.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
